Necklaces
by angeleyes4191
Summary: Hook's eyes were burning into her, but she couldn't care less what he thought of her now. It was hard to forget how similar this was to a moment from their short past and Hook had been as right then as he was now, giants could smell blood. Hook was becoming increasingly more aware for her attraction to him and so was half the town.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first multi chapter Captain Swan fic. Not this chapter but future chapters will probably be M rated. Also, this is inspired by a chapter in Vampire Academy book 1. I don't want to give away too much, but if you've read it you'll know what this is inspired but just by the fic title. When the influence becomes more apparent I'll site the chapter number in my opener paragraph thing. This, of course, takes place after 2x09.

* * *

"Slower darling, I'd like a moment to enjoy it."

"In your dreams Hook."

"Oh lass, if you only knew."

Emma continued to frisk the pirate outside of the pawn shop, despite his comments. Her hands running over places she was getting used to touching with how often Hook was arrested. She would never be numb to the feeling of leather over Hook's tight muscles, but she knew damn well that she could never admit to enjoying it because that would just be too weird.

The captain, his ship and Cora arrived a few months ago and they were all still here. At first it was hard to keep the kids and a few adults in town away from the docks, but the first time Emma appeared to break up a fist fight between Captain Hook and Rumplestiltskin (and she refuses to talk about how fucked up that sentence is)…well, it successfully scared the kiddies off for a few weeks.

At least, most of them; Henry and a few others were a bit too curious for their own good. It was a shock the first night Hook showed up on her door step to return Henry to her; something about children and pirate ships not mixing. She could only imagine how he figured that out. Emma then made the mistake of offering him a drink for his troubles. Ever since the two of them keep bumping into each other, chatting and she's still not sure whether or not it's an accident, but she can't seem to make herself mind the encounters.

Hook was anything but boring and the more she was with him, the more Emma was drawn to him. His bright eyes and smile where enough to make her days better. Just having him in the cell across from her office was enough for her to get through the day with a smile. It was so wrong, but she couldn't help that some part of her was captivated by him. Back up on the beanstalk, she wanted to believe the captain and that wanting part of her had been right. Years, it had been years since she looked forward to spending her time with a member of the opposite sex. Graham had been an anomaly in the grand scheme of things. She could've seen herself caring for the man, but she wasn't given the option of finding out.

Then there was her other complication; a blip on the radar which came in the form of her ex. About a week after she and Snow returned from the Enchanted Forest from hell, Emma had been sitting in the diner with Henry only for Neal to show up. It was nothing short of awkward and it sparked a fair bit of gossip in town and a lot of questions that Emma didn't know how to deal with. Neal had only planned to stay for a few weeks, apparently he'd gone straight, or so he told her, and he had a decent job back in New York, but his stay extended once he found out about Henry.

Henry, that was another matter entirely. She'd lied to him and he believed her…then Neal arrived and messed it all up. Fucking Neal…not that she was. She owed it to Henry to at least let him get to know his father; however that didn't mean she had to get back together with him. He'd asked her out a few times and they've been to a movie or two…but as hard as she tried, Emma couldn't get it to work. Trust was lacking there, mustering the energy to forgive Neal was too taxing. Even with his excuses of "Weird ass August dude this and that" she still couldn't do it. They'd both changed so much and the idea of him that she carried with her in that yellow bug, in the pendant that used to be a keychain that she hung around her neck…it was all threatening to choke her. She couldn't breathe when Neal was around and not in the good way either. But Henry was what mattered here, and he was upset with her, so she needed to try for him.

One thing she knew, August better not show his face in front of her while she carried a gun on her hip. He ruined something that had been great once. He had ruined one of the brightest times of her life, her own good be damned. Emma had loved Neal, but she would never be in love with him again; she had suffered too much. After she got out, Emma went to Tallahassee searching for him. She was hurt and broken; if he would've just held her then… but she couldn't find him. That time was gone now and it'd never come back.

"If we're just going to stand here darling, you best put those manacles to good use or you better take them off." Hook said, pulling the sheriff from her reverie. Since their first altercation on board the Jolly Roger, Emma didn't have enough fingers and toes to count how many time she's had to break up the villains' fights across town. The bad blood between Hook and Gold was flooding Storybrooke and no one else was taking any sides. Hook's personality wasn't exactly an endearing one and everyone but Belle hated Gold. Pretty soon the entire situation was going to get worse before it got anywhere near better and Emma had absolutely no idea what to do.

She couldn't lock Rumplestiltskin in her cell; he'd be out in less then five minutes.

She couldn't lock Hook up indefinitely because he…he was a distraction.

The sheriff was at an impasse when it came to those two, not to mention Cora and Regina. That was a whole other box of crazy.

"Come on, you're spending the night at the station." Emma sighed as she pushed him into the back of her cruiser. It was almost full dark outside and she was hoping to have enough time at some point to hang out with Henry before he went to sleep after he got home from spending time with Neal. He was staying with her, Snow and Charming now and the apartment was getting a bit crowded. In the tiny space, his cold shoulder over the Neal thing was noticeable. Hopefully, the day he spent with the man would result in a happier night.

Hook looked up at her once he was settled, "But Emma, what a waste of a night that would be-" he started before Emma cut him off by slamming the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. I've written a bit of this story so far and this is probably my favorite chapter of all I have written as of this point. Which is probably not the best thing because it's only chapter 2 lol.

* * *

"Exactly how long are we going to keep at this? I, for one, have slept on planks more comfortable than this bag of boulders you can a mattress," Hook questioned her through the bars. He had pulled the cot closer to the iron and his arms were hanging through the spaces while he rested his forehead against the metal. Emma took a moment to stare at him while he wasn't looking. She'd been doing that a lot lately and she had the strange feeling that he just knew…like she knew when he stared at her. Though, she was in her office, she could still see the cuts that peppered his fingers, the results of broken glass from the cases in Gold's show room.

"Well," she said, getting to her feet. She was going to have to patch those up if she wanted to continue being a decent human being, plus he was getting blood on the floor. While looking for the first aid kit she called over her shoulder, "Maybe if you'd stop breaking into every shop in town that you can find," _Score_, she thought once she'd found what she'd been looking for in the bottom drawer of one of the many filing cabinets. Straightening, she turned to noticed that the captain hadn't wasted the opportunity to check out her ass. When their eyes met, Hook grinned.

Fucking pirates.

"Maybe then you'd actually be able to sleep somewhere more comfortable." She continued as she made her way toward him. The Captain's eyes flickered for a moment and it made Emma realize what she'd said and exactly how she said it. "No,"

"My dear sheriff, I have absolutely no idea what you're insinuating." Insinuating was a perfectly harmless word, but Hook made it sound like something from the Karma Sutra.

"Must everything with you be about sex?" Emma questioned with more than a little exasperation as she pulled one of the office chairs in front of him.

"No, but everything is a bit more fun that way." Leaning even more forward, his finger traced her knee, "If I may, why have you decided to grace my little corner of this prison with your presence?"

"I'm just here to play doctor." Emma's reply came as she searched for whenever medical crap she would need to patch up his cuts. The sheriff tried to ignore the blush in her cheeks as she batted the pirate's hand away. Finally, she found the bottle she'd been looking for.

Hook's eyes widened slightly, the idea of the Swan woman playing doctor was both exciting and extremely worrying, "No idea you cared. What is that?"

"This is…Hydrogen Peroxide. It…um heals infections and things like that….It's science."

"You mean it is this world's magic, correct?"

"Yeah," she mumbled as she poured some of the bottle's contents on his hand.

Hook winced, "Bloody hell woman! I only have the one hand if you remember!"

"Stop being such a baby. It doesn't hurt."

"Well, you could've fooled me."

For a moment they were both silent as Emma saw to his hand. She was having a hard time ignoring how nice it felt to touch him. The skin of his hand was warm, rough and callused; it was the hand of a man who put it to good use. Hook's eyes were burning into her, but she couldn't care less what he thought of her now. It was hard to forget how similar this was to a moment from their short past and Hook had been as right then as he was now, giants could smell blood. Hook was becoming increasingly more aware for her attraction to him and so was half the town. Emma couldn't help it, he was more honest with her than many other people she had met in her life. Hook was charming and fierce. He emanated life and vitality. He glowed with it, with adventure.

And she knew she was in so much trouble.

"So, what were you stealing this time anyway? I haven't been able to find anything, but knowing you, I probably missed something." She knew her words were an interrogation, she was sheriff after all the job did require occasional...sheriffing. But more than anything, Emma wanted to know what he was hiding from her. Since the moment she picked him up that night, she could tell Hook was literally hiding something.

"Why do you automatically assume that I was stealing? Have you ever stopped to consider that not everything in Rumplestiltskin's shop belongs to him?"

"It's a pawn shop, I doubt half the crap in there belonged to the people who pawned it."

"Precisely," he replied wincing one again while Emma dried his hand so she could bandage it, "Gentle love."

"Ok, so if you weren't stealing, and I guess I'm to assume that you weren't in there just breaking stuff for shits and giggles, what did you take?"

"Who's to say I wasn't? Why do you care to know?"

"Because it's evidence and I don't want to lose my job."

"You mean you don't want him to come in here and take it from you." They both stilled their words and actions. Hook knew he was right and Emma knew that he knew she knew he was right. The pirate let out a small sigh before continuing, "Well, seeing as what I took was for you besides, I guess I'll just give it to you." Hook then pulled a necklace, one that was not a piece of his usual jewelry, from around his neck. It was a simple thing, just a thin silver chain from which hung a delicate pendent. Upon closer inspection, Emma could see that it was an anchor. With his hook, he offered it to her. "It was meant to be a gift."

"A stolen gift, do you realize how stupid it is to gift a sheriff with a stolen item?" her response came while she took the offered necklace from his hook. As soon and she had it, Emma placed it in her coat pocket. It was a nice gesture, but one that was too reminiscent to something in her past. Without thinking, she adjusted the swan chain around her neck. It was a subconscious tick she had acquired since Neal showed back up. It took all she had to not just rip it off.

"That there, is why I thought you needed a change." Hook said as his fingers brushed against the ones at her neck.

"What? Where?"

"You've been fiddling with that thing around your neck for weeks now. I think you might be holding onto something that you know is not meant for you, lass."

Their eyes held onto each other and Emma was quiet for a moment as she grabbed his hand once more; pulling her eyes from his, she began wrapping gauze around his palm. He was right again, she knew it and if Hook could see her tell, who else could? Could Henry see it? Then again, Hook had always been freakishly observant when it came to her.

Once she was done playing doctor, Emma got to her feet. Ignoring Hook's blue stare, she put the chair back without a word and returned to her office. There she put the necklace in an bag and locked it in evidence. She'd give it back to Gold in the morning.

"Swan," Hook called to her across the empty space of the station, "If you let me out, I'll promise not to steal anything for a few days at the very least." His words were a simple joke...he was trying to break the tension.

Grabbing her keys off her desk, Emma turned to him with a small smirk. "Not a chance."

He was standing now, his hand and hook gripping the bars, a genuine smile on his too handsome face, "There is always a chance, love."

"Goodnight Hook!" Emma called over her shoulder as she made her way out the door.

Unknown to both of them, someone had been listening. With a flick of a wrist, the anchor necklace disappeared from its perch in the evidence locker and made its way into the hands of someone with plans to use it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry, I've started rping and with work I got a bit distracted. I am starting to catch up with what I have done so...these breaks will probably get longer.

* * *

Tossing her keys on the coffee table, Emma slumped over to the couch with a sigh. No one was home. Snow and Charming must've gone to Granny's or something and Henry still wasn't back from his guys' day with Neal. Barely five minutes had past and her phone was buzzing in her pocket. It took some work, but she eventually fished it out. "Hello," she answered, slightly breathless due to her pocket battle, from her reclined position on couch.

"Hey Emma," Henry answered cheerfully. He was calling her Emma and not mom, that wasn't a good sign. He was still not happy with her.

"Hey kiddo, how's it goin' with you and Neal?"

"Eveything's great. Actually, that's kind of why I called. I was wondering if I could stay with Neal tonight?"

Emma hesitated, she really was not entirely sure about letting Henry go for the night. "I don't know Henry…." Her fears were not exactly unfounded; Neal was an ex-thief after all. "Can you put him on so I can talk to him for a sec?"

"Sure," Henry mumbled halfheartedly and Emma heard the phone being pasted to Neal.

"Hey Emma, how's it goin-"

"I'm alright, how's Henry?"

"He's fine. We've just been hanging out in my room playing video games. It's been pretty awesome." Neal's reply sounded honest and Emma could hear the sound of a smile in his voice.

_Damnit_ was the only thought that crossed her mind. If Neal were a horrible person it would make everything so much easier, "Alright, you have my permission to hang out with him for the night, but only under one condition."

"And what's the condition?" He sounded a bit nervous and Emma really couldn't blame him.

"You have to ask Regina too."

"_Come on_" Henry shouted in the back ground. Apparently she could be heard through the speaker.

"She's his mother too and I can't just let him stay with you without her knowing." Emma told Neal, surprising herself with her truthfulness. The two moms who weren't an actual couple and kinda sorta hated each other thing was getting confusing, but Emma couldn't have her not know. She already had a $20 bet on the fact that Regina's been doing a thorough background check on Neal since he entered town; mainly because Emma was doing the exact same thing.

"No, no I totally get it. I'll give her a call. I mean, she can't be that scary, right?"

"Neal, you have absolutely no idea."

* * *

After a long shower, the kind of shower where you blast music and contemplate your existence, Emma went to the kitchen in her fuzzy pj pants and plain gray tank top to search for anything edible. Literally anything, she'd settle for a spoon and some nutella if she had too. Sitting in the center of the kitchen island was a note, Emma had missed it before. Letting out she signature sigh she read it. Snow and Charming would be staying out tonight as well. They'd gotten a room and Emma wasn't entirely sure how to react to her parents "getting a room." It was sort of creepy.

According to the note, there was also some pie in the fridge.

Pie, good; parents getting a hotel room…weird. But still, pie.

Wasting no time, Emma grabbed her prize and went to make herself comfortable on the couch. With no one else around, it seemed like the night to marathon Star Wars until she fell asleep. The pie was coconut cream and it was delicious. Who needed dinner when there was pie and sci fi?

Who needed a relationship with a scoundrel when Han Solo was safely on her screen?

Somewhere between the pie being gone and Obi Wan Kenobi dying, Emma's phone buzzed. It lit up with a name Emma hadn't been expecting.

"Regina?" Emma answered as she paused the movie, her voice a notch higher than usual.

"Miss Swan, please, you seriously can't be surprised that I'm calling." Regina started, her tone all business.

"Actually, I am. But I can guess why you've called-"

"I cannot believe you actually gave Henry permission to spend the night with that man." Regina's voice was clipped and obviously irritated; which, from experience, was never a good sign.

"If you're so upset about it, why didn't you tell him no?"

"And make myself the bad guy-"

"Well-"

"Not another word Ms. Swan." Regina snapped loudly causing Emma to pull the phone away from her ear, "If Henry comes back with so much as a stomach ache from eating too much junk food, you are to call me, understand?"

"Look Regina, I know this is difficult-"

"You're damn right it's difficult. I am trying my best here, but you just seem to go out of your way to make everything so much more difficult."

Now it was Emma's turn to be angry, "That's not fair. We're both doing our best for Henry and whether we like it or not, Neal is a part of his life now and we can't change that."

"True we can't, but that doesn't make the man a saint-"

"That's rich coming from you."

Regina paused for just a moment and when she spoke again it was with a certain bit of resignation, "I just meant that just because he's here now, it doesn't mean he'll be around forever. You know that as well as I do."

"Yeah, well…" Emma's words were failing her. Would Neal really just up and leave? He'd done it before, more than once. When they were together he was a run away, always had been. What he'd been running from was something he never told her and that usually meant that he was a man who would always be running. "He's here now and we just have to deal with it."

"Fine, but I'm still running my background checks and you are still to call me when Henry is home. I was hoping to have dinner with him tomorrow night, if that was alright?"

Right there, that was way Regina had called. When you boiled it down, she was a lonely woman who loved her son; a woman who had no one else. And, really, was Emma so very different? "Ye-yeah it's fine." Emma replied.

"Ok…thank you. Have a good evening Ms. Swan." And with that, the line went dead.

Once Emma set her phone down she was greeted by a knock at her door. "Seriously? Who the hell-" she muttered to herself while getting up to answer said knock. To her surprise, there was no one there, not even a short Henry shaped person.

The only thing out of the ordinary was a small white box and a bouquet of red roses, both of which were sitting on her welcome mat. Stepping over the mysterious items, Emma scanned both ends of the hallway and saw no one. But, in her recent experience, that didn't necessarily mean that no one was there. "Hello?" she called, not really expecting a response and, after a minute, she wasn't surprised when she received no answer.

The sheriff stood staring at the items on the ground as she thought of all the possible things that white box could contain, of which there were many; a bomb, poison, a compressed magic spell that would kill her as soon as she lifted the lid…

Chocolate?

The cop in her wanted to call for back up and have a bomb squad ordered, the cynic in her made her question how ridiculous that option was and her curiosity just sat there, mounting.

But it was strange, the moment she paused to contemplate the box it was like something began calling to her. It started taking hold. Whatever it was inside the box was asking her to set it free; a strange feeling was building inside Emma. For some reason, she felt that whatever this gift was…well, it was meant for her. Emma didn't know how she knew, but she did.

Carefully, she lifted the box and the roses from her welcome mat and carried them inside. The box was so light it almost felt empty, but the weight felt substantial to her...important. The flowers had the sickly sweet smell roses always carried and it a smell she hated. Emma wasted no time in tossing the bouquet while she placed the white square on the table.

She stared at it and it stared back. Ok, not really. but she had an odd feeling that it was alive in some way and it whispered to her. The minutes past and the whisper grew stronger, gaining strength through her presence...through her magic. This was obviously not a good sign, but Emma was too transfixed to notice or care.

Emma wanted what was in that box.

Damn the consequences.


	4. Chapter 4

I realize that it's been a while, but here I am again. The CS tag on tumblr and vid making and rping have distracted me. Anyway, I had the exact page numbers on a post it somewhere that I have momentarily misplace along with the book; this is the chapter where I get influenced by a chapter from the first Vampire Academy book by Richelle Mead. Seriously, go check it out, great series.

* * *

Killian had his arms crossed behind his head and his long legs were crossed as well as they could be while still staying comfy on the tiny metal cot. He'd not been kidding earlier; this _bed_, for lack of a better word, was terribly uncomfortable. Emma had explained to him once that most mattresses were now made with coiled metal and cotton as opposed to feathers or wool. Somehow, it was cheaper.

Hell, he'd settle for straw at this point.

Making the best of it for another night, the captain went humming through his repertoire of sea shanties that he had learned through the years. Every few moments he'd slip and chuckle over some lyric or other that Hook and his mates had parodied, turning the words and phrases into something filthy. Many a lass had been sung into his cabin with the seductive turn of a dirty lyric and he was still quite fond of them; the lyrics that is…not usually the lasses.

With that, his train of thought was brought full circle, back to the person who'd been most in his thoughts lately, Emma Swan. The lovely sheriff was a puzzle to him and he was just itching to solve her. Bedding her was one thing, a goal for the future; there really was no denying that he meant to have her, but getting into her head was something that interested him. Killian was intrigued by the sheriff and the fact that he could tell that she felt the same and yet fought it.

That really got to him. No one had "fought" against his genuine charms before. It was classic and cliché, even for him, but Hook really did love a challenge and it was seldom that he found one in a woman; especially one that was a challenge on more than one level. Emma was the moral opposition and yet they flirted brilliantly. The blond got to him, she wormed her way under Killian's skin. The pirate just wanted to know her, to be near her. He enjoyed waking to the faint smell of her perfume in the stale air. She smelt of jasmine and cotton and somehow the smell of the ocean still clung to her yellow hair.

And when Emma Swan smiled, truly smiled, well there were scarcely words to describe it. Killian had seen one of her real smiles just once and it hadn't really been directed at him. That day young Henry had found his way aboard the Captain's ship and Killian had felt obligated to return him his mother; mostly due to the fact that he had stumbled upon a conversation with Smee that he wasn't meant to hear and also because his mother's pistol could fire more "rounds" in a breath than his could in 10minutes. As such, it did not suit Hook's best interests to have the sheriff's brat on his ship. Though, before Hook was able to get rid of Henry the boy offered him a deal. To buy his silence, Henry only wanted a sword and Hook conceded…mostly.

The boy never said it had to be a real sword.

Henry was beaten at his own game and he had been none too pleased about it, he could brood almost as well as Emma, but Hook was able to get him on his way. After the sheriff had gotten over her initial shock of Hook on her door step, dressed to the nines in pirate grab of course, she invited him in for a cocoa. Henry presented his wooden sword like it was gold, like children are wont to do. When she saw it, Emma let out a laugh while her son swung the dull blade through the air. Her face was lit up like the sun with her smile and Hook had been mesmerized.

It struck him then, how honestly he was in danger of feeling something he hadn't felt for anyone in centuries.

The instant passed and soon Emma was glancing his way with the telltale signs of knowing she had been thoroughly stared at. Killian had been gazing at her for an ungentlemanly amount of time. Her eyes widened slightly when Hook abruptly got to his feet and left with barely a goodbye and without so much as a sip of cocoa. Since then, they happened upon each too often for it to be a coincidence and Killian was beginning to wonder if she was seeking him out in some way. Though, a part of him realized that was too good to be true, but it was always nice to dream.

Just when Hook's eyes were about to drift closed, he could hear the clicking of a key sliding into a lock. The building was so quiet the sound was enough to startle him. Who could possibly be coming to the sheriff's station at this time of night? The Captain got to his feet and attempted to prepare himself for several possible outcomes.

While Hook mentally praised the Gods for Emma letting him keep his hook, the door began to slowly open. With the soft creak of shifting wood came a humming voice; it was obviously female and slightly off key. Soon, Emma came into view.

Sighing in relief, Hook edged closer to the bars of his cell. His eyes followed the sheriff as she went about her business. She was wearing an oversized leather coat and her yellow hair was tied in a messy knot at the base of her neck; it was odd to see her so relaxed. It wasn't until she turned to him for the first time that he realized something was very wrong.

Emma Swan was glowing. It was the sort of glow Hook was familiar with; the glow of an enchantment.

"Swan?" Hook questioned cautiously as Emma walked toward him. Despite his tone, Emma just kept on humming. There could be any number of reasons why someone would enchant her, but if she were here to kill him Hook assumed that she'd be carrying a pistol. "Emma?"

The sound of her name seemed to rouse her, but only just. Though her humming stopped, Emma's bare feet brought her ever nearer to his cell.

"Emma," Hook pressed as he gripped the bars of his cell, "Lass, can you hear me?"

"Yes," she said in return, as if her reply was somehow mandatory.

The Captain was not wholly sure about how he should go about handling this. How did he wake her? And would there be any consequences to that action? Once, aboard the Jolly Roger, he had encountered a crewman who had been sleepwalking. The moment someone tried to wake him, the man had a heart attack and fell overboard. He was not exactly keen on that being the outcome of his current situation.

"How are you feeling?"

By the time he asked her this question, she was standing right in front of him. She grinned up at him, her eyes glossy, "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Wonderful, incandescent, happy…." Emma paused for a second before adding, "Frustrated."

She was quite beautiful in that moment and Hook was finding it quite hard to ignore. "You are not making any bit of sense." It wasn't lost on him that the enchantment running through her was beginning to course through the entire building. Killian could feel his pulse quicken in response, but he was still not sure what it all meant.

Time passed silently for an instant, Emma's brow creasing as she looked down in confusion, "You frustrate me."

At this point, Killian felt just as confused as she looked, "How so?"

"Because I trust you and I don't want too." Her eyes caught his once more, "And every time I'm around you all I can think about is how much I want you to touch me."

The second the words were out of Emma's mouth, her hands reached through the bars, trying to pull him nearer, Killian could hardly help himself, "A lust charm? What devil thought of that one?" he asked of no one in particular. He was almost in shock. Who in town would do this? Really? The options were plentiful. And which one of them was being tested?

The pirate let out a long sigh before grabbing both of Emma's wrists, being careful not to touch her skin. He could already feel the magic rolling over him and he needed to convince her to leave before he was too far gone to stop her, "Emma, love. You have to go."

Emma's eyes grew wide and she bit her lip in a mockery of a frown, "Why?"

"Because you don't want to do this," his reply came as he gently dropped her wrists, forcing her away from him, "Not now. Not like this….Not really."

"Does that matter?"

"Aye, it does." It pained Hook to resist. The magic of the enchantment was mingling with Emma's own and it was headier than the strongest of rums. "When this happens, I intend for it to be real."

Hook was taking heavy breaths, trying to compose himself as Emma neared the bars once more, "How is this not real?" then, her hand cupped his cheek.

Killian let out a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan. The enchantment passed through him like a shot as Emma moved closer. Her eyes never left his as she watched them cloud over. A moment later she closed her hand around the back of his neck before bringing his lips to hers. With that Killian was almost entirely lost. This kiss was filled with all but none of the feelings they shared. This kiss was a shadow, filled with all their dark things.

The kiss deepened quickly and it wasn't long before Emma was nipping at his lip, begging for entry and he eagerly complied as he wound his arm around her, pulling her body flush against him through the bars. While they battled for dominance, Emma's hand traveled down his chest as she tried to pull open his vest.

When they finally broke apart for a breath Killian said, "Don't you think things might go a little smoother without these blasted bars between us?"

Emma let out a whine, but she pulled away from him none the less. Once her touch left his skin, Hook felt as though a bucket of the coldest sea water was thrown over him. Falling to his knees against the metal, Killian tried his best to breathe, to calm himself. As Emma searched for the keys he let his mind race, searching for a plan. If she touched him again, Killian knew there was no going back, but he was stuck in a cell; trapped in a cage and Emma was the one with the key.

Weary, the Captain got to his feet. His eyes followed Emma as the sheriff searched for her keys. The enchantment was like a tonic, it clouded her focus and he intended to use that to his advantage.

In a move that could either be equated to a stroke of brilliance or utterly pointless lunacy, Hook reached through the bars and stuck his hook into the lock. The moment it clicked into place he bent his arm back and twisted his wrist, removing the hook. Essentially, he locked the lock. Stumbling backward, Killian rested against the back wall of his cell. There was nothing else to do but wait. Wait and war with the urges that were being pulled out of him despite how much he fought against the magic permeating the room.

Who knew how long it would be before the enchantment faded? Killian could only pray that he would last the night….


End file.
